


yume no doa

by revabhipraya



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Adventure, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Friendship, Journey, Love, Marriage, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5704468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebuah perjalanan, dua insan, dan sebuah cerita cinta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. know more about you

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Magi (c) Shinobu Ohtaka  
> yume no doa (c) reynyah  
> Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang Rey dapatkan dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

“Morgiana... kau dulunya seorang budak, 'kan?”

Morgiana yang sedang sibuk merapikan barang mengedipkan mata satu kali mendengar pertanyaan yang jawabannya jelas-jelas sudah diketahui oleh si penanya. “Iya.”

“Mengapa kau... bisa menjadi budak?” tanya si pemuda pirang setelah pertanyaan pertamanya terjawab.

“Ah...” Morgiana menengadahkan kepalanya. “Entah mengapa ingatan masa kecilku hanya terpaku pada penjara, lalu orang itu datang.”

Si pemuda pirang, Alibaba, mengerutkan dahi. “Orang itu?”

“Penguasa Qishan yang mati di _dungeon_ Amon.”

Alibaba mengangkat alisnya. “Oh, Jamil.”

“Iya.” Morgiana mengangguk sebelum kembali melanjutkan. “Dia menjambak rambutku dengan tangannya, lalu menusukkan pedang ke lidahku dengan tangan satunya.” Jeda sejenak. “Ia memaksaku menjadi budaknya.”

Alibaba bergidik ngeri. “Bukankah saat kau masih kecil ia juga masih belum sedewasa saat itu?”

Morgiana mengangguk.

Alibaba tidak dapat menjawab, hanya bergidik ngeri membayangkan kulit pucat Morgiana yang indah serta rambutnya yang merah terang harus mengalami nasib seburuk itu. Hei, gadis itu bahkan belum mencapai usia dewasa!

“Kenapa Alibaba-san bertanya?”

Alibaba tersenyum tipis. “Aku hanya ingin tahu lebih banyak tentangmu.”


	2. safe trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Magi (c) Shinobu Ohtaka  
> yume no doa (c) reynyah  
> Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang Rey dapatkan dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

“Besok kita akan bepergian dan semua barang kita yang ada di sini tidak boleh tertinggal,” ujar Alibaba sambil berkacak pinggang. “Aku akan membereskan milikku, jadi kau juga harus membereskan milikmu, Morgiana.”

“Iya!” Senyum Morgiana mengembang manis. Bagi gadis Fanalis itu, perintah Alibaba terdengar seperti saran bersahabat di telinganya.

“Jangan lupa juga untuk merapikannya!” Selesai berkata, Alibaba segera meluncur menuju tumpukan barang miliknya lalu mulai menata.

Morgiana memasukkan bekal dari Sinbad ke dalam tasnya, lalu menutup benda besar itu. Selesai sudah pekerjaannya, barang tadi adalah barang terakhir. Kini hanya bisa menatap Alibaba dengan bingung. Apa dia harus membantu?

“Alibaba-san, boleh kubantu?” tanyanya sambil menghampiri Alibaba.

“Ah... kau sudah selesai?”

Morgiana mengangguk.

“Baiklah, ayo!”


	3. soundless sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Magi (c) Shinobu Ohtaka  
> yume no doa (c) reynyah  
> Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang Rey dapatkan dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

Malam pertama perjalanan mereka mengarungi dunia, Alibaba dan Morgiana beristirahat di samping sebuah sungai yang alirannya tidak deras. Selesai mendirikan tenda, mengumpulkan kayu bakar, dan menyantap makan malam, tibalah waktunya untuk tidur.

“Betapa bodohnya aku tidak membawa tenda.” Alibaba memukul dahinya sambil memohon—dengan wajah memelas—kepada Morgiana. “Kita bergantian berjaga saja, ya?”

Morgiana tersenyum tipis. “Alibaba-san juga lelah, 'kan? Kita bisa berbagi tenda.”

Alibaba mengerjap bingung. “Eh?”

“Kau bisa tidur di sisi kiri tenda, lalu aku akan tidur di sisi kanan tenda,” jelas Morgiana sambil merangkak memasuki tenda, diikuti oleh Alibaba. “Alibaba-san membawa kantung tidur, 'kan?”

“T-tentu!” jawab pemuda itu dengan wajah merah. “Apa... tidak apa-apa?”

Morgiana tersenyum lagi. “Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak akan mendengkur, kok.”

Alibaba hanya bisa _sweatdrop_.

 


	4. you are never mine to begin with

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Magi (c) Shinobu Ohtaka  
> yume no doa (c) reynyah  
> Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang Rey dapatkan dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

“Ceritakan hubunganmu dulu dengan Hakuryuu.”

“Hubungan?” Morgiana mengerjapkan matanya. “Seperti dengan Alibaba-san, aku berteman dengan Hakuryuu-san.”

“Bukan begitu.” Alibaba mengerutkan dahi lalu merendahkan nada suaranya. “Aku mendengar cerita aneh tentang kalian berdua saat Hakuryuu hendak meninggalkan Actia.”

Lagi-lagi kelopak mata Morgiana menutup. “Oh, apa maksud Alibaba-san adalah Hakuryuu-san melamarku?”

Tanpa sadar, Alibaba mengepalkan tangannya. _Morgiana harus jadi milikku!_

 


	5. superstar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Magi (c) Shinobu Ohtaka  
> yume no doa (c) reynyah  
> Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang Rey dapatkan dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

“Aladdin-san bilang Alibaba-san tidak populer,” ucap Morgiana dengan nada dan ekspresi datarnya yang biasa. “Sebenarnya maksudnya apa?”

“Eh?!” Alibaba mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Bingung, sungguh pemuda itu bingung. Mana mungkin ia bilang bahwa populer yang dimaksudkan Aladdin berarti disukai banyak gadis?! Mana mungkiiin?!

Morgiana bisa-bisa membencinya.

“Etto... k-kau tahu p-penyanyi 'kan, M-Morgiana?” tanya Alibaba terbata-bata. Gawat, gugupnya tidak mau hilang.

Jawaban biasa seorang Morgiana, sebuah anggukan.

“M-mereka itu terkenal dan disukai k-karena lagu-lagunya yang enak didengar!” lanjut Alibaba sambil mengangkat jari telunjuk kanannya. _Wow, jawaban yang masuk akal_ , batinnya bangga. “S-seperti itulah p-p-populer! Ya!”

“Ooh... pantas Aladdin-san bilang Alibaba-san tidak populer.”

Lagi-lagi Alibaba _sweatdrop_.


	6. fallen angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Magi (c) Shinobu Ohtaka  
> yume no doa (c) reynyah  
> Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang Rey dapatkan dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

Alibaba memasang umpan pada tali pancingnya lalu melemparkannya ke tengah sungai, mulai memancing. Morgiana yang duduk di sampingnya hanya bisa memandang sungai beraliran tenang itu dengan, lagi-lagi, wajahnya yang datar. Berhubung tali pancing mereka hanya ada satu, Alibaba tidak mungkin menyerahkan tugas berat pada seorang perempuan—walau ia tahu Fanalis lebih kuat dari bangsa manapun.

“Kalau melihat air, aku selalu ingat kisah ibuku tentang bidadari,” celetuk Alibaba yang tidak suka keheningan.

Morgiana menoleh. “Bidadari itu seperti apa, Alibaba-san?”

“Bagaimana mendeskripsikannya, ya...” Alibaba mengangkat kepala. “Seorang perempuan cantik yang tinggal di langit, lalu turun menghampiri pemuda yang merupakan jodohnya.”

“Oh.”

“Morgiana, kau kan, tidak tahu asal-usulmu.” Alibaba menatap Morgiana. “Jangan-jangan kau... bidadari berkedok Fanalis?”

Morgiana mengedipkan mata, tampak tidak setuju. “Memangnya jodohku siapa?”

_Kuharap sih, aku..._


	7. release of the evils

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Magi (c) Shinobu Ohtaka  
> yume no doa (c) reynyah  
> Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang Rey dapatkan dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

Setibanya kedua insan itu di Balbadd, tidak disangka mereka harus menghadapi hal yang mengerikan lagi.

“Rukh hitam telah kembali! Rukh hitam telah kembali! Awasi langkah kalian!” seru seorang penyihir yang mereka temui saat memasuki Balbadd.

Makhluk raksasa berwarna serba hitam yang terkumpul dari dosa-dosa manusia—jelmaan rukh hitam—berdiri di hadapan Alibaba dan Morgiana sambil menggeram seolah hendak menyerang.

“Alibaba-san, kita harus melawannya!” seru Morgiana sambil memasang kuda-kuda ala Fanalis seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

“Amon! Selimuti diriku!” Dalam sekejap, pedang perak Alibaba berubah menjadi pedang hitam besar jelmaan senjata Amon. Tubuh Alibaba—dan Morgiana yang menjabat sebagai wadah pelayannya—kini dilingkupi api membara. “Ayo, Morgiana!”

“Iya!”

Keduanya melesat menuju bagian vital makhluk tersebut, matanya. Morgiana mengalihkan perhatian makhluk itu dengan berputar-putar mengelilinginya sementara Alibaba—dengan pedang Amon miliknya—menebas mata makhluk itu hingga terbelah jadi dua.

“Jangan pernah kembali!” seru Alibaba sambil berubah kembali menjadi wujudnya semula.


	8. tanabata

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Magi (c) Shinobu Ohtaka  
> yume no doa (c) reynyah  
> Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang Rey dapatkan dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

7 Juli, Alibaba dan Morgiana masih berada di Balbadd.

“Alibaba-san, hari ini ada perayaan apa?” tanya Morgiana saat mereka sedang berjalan-jalan di pasar Balbadd. Walau tidak ada tulisan ataupun hiasan yang menandakan bahwa Balbadd sedang merayakan sesuatu, tetapi Morgiana melihat sebagian besar pedagang menjual benda yang sama; papan kayu kecil.

“Hari ini?” Alibaba menatap sekelilingnya sambil terus berjalan. “Oh, hari ini akan diadakan Festival Tanabata.”

“Tanabata itu apa?”

“Kalau kau tanya artinya... aku juga tidak tahu,” kekeh Alibaba sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku. “Intinya, kita menuliskan harapan kita di papan lalu menggantungnya di pohon bambu.”

“Oh...”

“Mau mencoba?” tanya Alibaba sambil mengeluarkan beberapa keping emas.

Morgiana tersenyum. Keduanya kemudian menghampiri kios penjual papan kayu terdekat, membeli dua papan, lalu menuliskan harapan mereka masing-masing di sana. Morgian yang belum lama belajar tulis-menulis harus berkali-kali bertanya pada Alibaba yang ajaibnya, masih mengingat dengan baik pelajaran semasa ia tinggal di istana.

Mereka menggantungkan papan itu di pohon bambu lalu pergi sambil tertawa-tawa.

_Tetap berada di sisi Alibaba-san. / Bersama Morgiana, selalu._


	9. a fragile soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Magi (c) Shinobu Ohtaka  
> yume no doa (c) reynyah  
> Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang Rey dapatkan dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

Merasa tidak diterima dan mendapat perlakuan layaknya hewan itu... rasanya terlalu sakit.

Morgiana tidak tahu harus berbuat apa saat ia mendapati Alibaba ditendangi oleh teman lamanya yang dulu tergabung dalam Komplotan Kabut. Morgiana tahu, orang-orang yang tidak seberuntung Alibaba itu benci pada Alibaba, pada statusnya, pada kharismanya, dan pada segala yang Alibaba miliki. Yang harus Morgiana lakukan kini hanya membawa Alibaba jauh-jauh dari perkampungan tersebut.

“Alibaba-san... tidak apa-apa?” tanya gadis itu saat mereka telah cukup jauh dari perkampungan tadi.

“Ya...” Alibaba mengusap bibirnya yang berdarah. “Hanya... yah, tidak kusangka mereka sebegitu membenciku.”

Morgiana hanya diam sembari membasahi sehelai kain putih dengan air minum yang senantiasa ia bawa. Gadis itu menghampiri Alibaba dengan kain basah tersebut di tangan, untuk membersihkan luka-lukanya.

“Terima kasih, Morgiana.” Alibaba meringis saat kain basah nan dingin itu menyentuh kulitnya yang terkelupas. Ia harus bersyukur lukanya tidak begitu parah sehingga pertolongan pertama pun cukup untuk membuatnya pulih.

“Kau boleh bercerita kalau kau ingin, Alibaba-san.” Morgiana, untuk pertama kalinya, peka terhadap apa yang Alibaba rasakan.

Pemuda itu ingin menangis bahagia.


	10. against all odds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Magi (c) Shinobu Ohtaka  
> yume no doa (c) reynyah  
> Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang Rey dapatkan dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

Alibaba dan Morgiana pergi meninggalkan Balbadd, memulai kembali perjalanan mereka mengelilingi dunia yang dalam anggapan mereka luas ini.

“Morgiana, aku tahu kau kuat, tetapi aku ini laki-laki.” Alibaba menasihati Morgiana sebelum mereka berangkat dari Balbadd. “Biarkan aku yang menghadapi rintangan lebih dulu, setelah itu baru kau.”

Morgiana tidak membantah, tetapi juga tidak mengiyakan. Hatinya bertanya-tanya mengapa Alibaba melarangnya menghadapi bahaya kali ini, _untuk yang pertama kalinya_.

Ketika seekor ular berbisa lewat di hadapan mereka,

Alibaba menebasnya kepalanya dengan pedang Amon.

Ketika seekor harimau hendak menerkam tangan Morgiana,

Alibaba lebih dulu menusukkan pedangnya ke dalam mulut kucing belang raksasa itu.

Ketika seekor laba-laba besar hinggap di bahu Morgiana,

Alibaba dengan sigap menyingkirkan makhluk itu menggunakan pedangnya.

Morgiana mengerjap mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. “Apa aku belum cukup kuat untuk melindungimu, Alibaba-san?”

“Bukan begitu, Morgiana.” Alibaba menghela napas. “Sebagai laki-laki, biarlah aku melawan semua rintangan yang menghalangi jalan kita.”


	11. Paris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Magi (c) Shinobu Ohtaka  
> yume no doa (c) reynyah  
> Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang Rey dapatkan dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

Paris, kota yang disebut orang sebagai kota paling romantis di dunia.

Ia dan Morgiana ada di sana, di puncak Menara Eiffel yang terkenal akan ketinggiannya yang luar biasa. Morgiana berdiri di sampingnya, menyambut angin kencang sambil berpegangan pada pagar pembatas. Gadis itu, tumben-tumbennya, mengenakan gaun putih tulang elegan yang lebih menonjolkan sisi femininnya—Alibaba bahkan sampai lupa bahwa gadis itu adalah Fanalis. Lucunya, Alibaba mengenakan pakaian yang tidak kalah formal, kemeja, jas, celana, serta sepatu pantofel.

 _Oke, ini sangat aneh._ Bagaimana ia bisa ada di sana? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

“Alibaba-san, aku menyukaimu.” Tiba-tiba Morgiana berkata begitu.

Alibaba ingin terbang. Sekarang juga. Ke langit ketujuh tanpa kembali, kalau perlu.

Alibaba menoleh dengan senyum. “Aku jug—“

_DUG!_

“Aduh.” Alibaba terbangun dengan kepala terantuk tiang tenda. Ia menarik tiang tenda itu sambil bergumam, “Kayu? Kenapa sakit sekali?”

Lalu tenda runtuh.

“A-Alibaba-san? Alibaba-san? Ada apa?!”

Alibaba mendesah. _Mimpi indah yang menyakitkan, juga runtuhan tenda yang sama menyakitkannya._


	12. the thread that differs between dream and reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Magi (c) Shinobu Ohtaka  
> yume no doa (c) reynyah  
> Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang Rey dapatkan dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

“Alibaba-san, mimpimu semakin hari semakin aneh.”

Ya, Alibaba juga sadar akan hal itu. Setelah bermimpi tentang berada di Paris bersama Morgiana—ia bahkan tidak tahu Paris ada dimana, Alibaba memimpikan elang raksasa yang membawanya dan Morgiana berkeliling dunia. Keesokan malamnya, Alibaba bermimpi ia dan Morgiana ada di gunung, lalu tsunami menghanyutkan mereka.

“Aku juga tahu itu.” Alibaba menjambak-jambak rambutnya bingung. “Fantasiku sepertinya berlebihan jadi apa yang divisualisasikan otakku juga berlebihan.”

Morgiana menghela napas sambil terus berjalan. Fatalnya, gadis itu tidak sadar bahwa kakinya menginjak sebuah batu licin yang akan mengarahkannya ke sungai beraliran deras.

_BYUR!_

Morgiana terpeleset bersama dengan tasnya yang ia gendong. Alibaba—yang berniat menjadi pahlawan kesiangan—gagal menahan tas Morgiana sehingga ia pun ikut masuk ke dalam sungai.

“M-Morgiana!” panggil pemuda itu sambil mempertahankan kepalanya agar tetap di atas air. “Morgiana!”

“Alibaba-san!” Morgiana balas memanggil sambil menarik tas Alibaba. “Bertahanlah! Aku sudah menggunakan wadah pelayanku untuk menarik kita dari sini.”

Masih mempertahankan kepalanya di atas air, Alibaba bertanya, “Apa ini mimpi?”

“Untuk pertama kalinya, Alibaba-san, kejadian aneh ini bukan mimpi.”


	13. matches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Magi (c) Shinobu Ohtaka  
> yume no doa (c) reynyah  
> Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang Rey dapatkan dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

Akibat insiden hanyut tadi siang, Alibaba dan Morgiana harus menetap di daerah sana hingga seluruh barang bawaan mereka mengering.

“Bagus sekali,” ujar Alibaba sarkastis sambil mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya. “Morgiana, persediaan korek api kita sudah habis.”

“Ah... hanyut di sungai tadi membuatnya basah, ya?” tanggap Morgiana sambil memeluk lututnya yang mulai terasa dingin. “Lalu... bagaimana?”

Alibaba menghembuskan napas putus asa. Ia tutup kembali tasnya sebelum menghampiri Morgiana dan duduk di samping gadis itu. “Mungkin kita harus bertahan tanpa api unggun malam ini.”

Morgiana menggigil. “Apa api Amon tidak dapat membantu?”

Alibaba harus mengutuk kebodohannya. “Tentu saja bisa.”

Detik berikutnya, tumpukan kayu bakar di depan mereka telah terbakar api Amon yang dapat dengan mudahnya diciptakan Alibaba melalui pedangnya.

“Tahu begini, kita tidak usah bawa korek api, ya.”

Morgiana tersenyum kecil.


	14. what was lost and will never come back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Magi (c) Shinobu Ohtaka  
> yume no doa (c) reynyah  
> Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang Rey dapatkan dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

Tenda basah akibat hanyut di sungai itu membuat Alibaba dan Morgiana tidak dapat menggunakannya untuk tidur. Akhirnya untuk menjaga kehangatan tubuh mereka malam ini, Alibaba mengeluarkan kain dari dalam tasnya—yang untungnya sudah kering—untuk menyelimutinya dan Morgiana.

“Hanya ada satu kain, Morgiana.” Alibaba membentangkan kain tersebut di depan wajah Morgiana. “Sebaiknya kau saja yang memakainya.”

Morgiana menggeleng. “Rasanya aku punya kain lain,” balas Morgiana sambil menghampiri tasnya lalu mulai membongkar isinya. Anehnya, Morgiana tidak menemukan apa yang dicari.

“Mungkin hanyut terbawa arus,” tukas Alibaba sambil duduk di depan api unggun. “Kau pakai ini saja.”

Morgiana kembali menutup tasnya lalu ikut duduk di depan api unggun bersama pemuda itu. “Tidak akan mungkin ketemu, ya...” Kembali Morgiana menggumam. “Pakai bersama saja kalau begitu.”

Alibaba menurut. Putra ketiga Rasyid Saluja itu kemudian menyampirkan setengah dari kain besarnya kepada Morgiana, membiarkan gadis itu menyelimuti dirinya dengan kain. Alibaba yakin Morgiana yang tidak mengenakan penutup kaki akan lebih merasa kedinginan ketimbang dirinya.

Dan Alibaba juga yakin wajahnya kini memerah.


	15. guardian angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Magi (c) Shinobu Ohtaka  
> yume no doa (c) reynyah  
> Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang Rey dapatkan dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

Pagi hari tiba dan barang-barang mereka sudah seluruhnya mengering. Alibaba dan Morgiana akhirnya dapat melanjutkan perjalanan mereka—dengan wajah memerah karena tanpa mereka sadari, keduanya tidur bersandar pada satu sama lain semalam.

“Alibaba-san,” panggil Morgiana sambil menggendong tasnya.

“Hm?”

“Terima kasih... telah mengajakku dalam perjalanan ini.”

Alibaba tersenyum. “Yah, selain Aladdin, hanya kau yang dapat kuajak pergi berkeliling dunia, 'kan?”

Morgiana terkekeh pelan. “Terima kasih juga... karena sudah menjagaku.”

Alibaba mengangkat alisnya. “Tentu saja aku harus melakukan itu,” balasnya sebelum melanjutkan, “Sama-sama, Morgiana.”

_Terima kasih... telah menjadi seorang malaikat pelindung untukku._


	16. cross the boundary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Magi (c) Shinobu Ohtaka  
> yume no doa (c) reynyah  
> Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang Rey dapatkan dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

“Alibaba-san pernah bilang kalau Alibaba-san takut terhadap sesuatu, 'kan?” tanya Morgiana yang dibalas dengan anggukan Alibaba. “Apa itu?”

“Yah, banyak.” Alibaba memutar bola matanya seraya berpikir. “Yang paling kutakuti itu... kehilangan orang yang berharga bagiku.”

“Kehilangan Aladdin pasti sangat menyakitkan bagimu...”

Alibaba mengangkat bahu tanda tidak begitu peduli. “Aku berusaha tidak mengingat itu,” ujar Alibaba. “Sebab kalau aku mengingatnya, aku tidak akan bisa menahan tangis.”

Kilat kesedihan terlintas pada mata Alibaba. Morgiana yakin pemuda itu tidak pernah melupakan sahabat pertamanya. Kejadian menghilangnya Aladdin pasti amat sangat menyakitkan bagi Alibaba, sebab Morgiana juga merasa sakit. Morgiana jelas, tidak boleh membiarkan Alibaba terlarut dalam sedih.

“Alibaba-san!” Morgiana menghentikan langkah Alibaba dengan menghadangnya tepat di depan. Saat Alibaba sudah berhenti, Morgiana meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas bahu Alibaba lalu berkata, “Walaupun saat ini Aladdin entah ada dimana, percayalah bahwa ia selalu berada di dekat kita!”

Alibaba terperangah mendengar kata-kata Morgiana. “Y-ya...”


	17. before the sun rises again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Magi (c) Shinobu Ohtaka  
> yume no doa (c) reynyah  
> Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang Rey dapatkan dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

Alibaba dan Morgiana tiba di tepi sebuah lembah setelah beberapa jam berjalan. Mereka memutuskan untuk berkemah di sana—tenda mereka juga sudah kering—sambil menunggu matahari terbit keesokan harinya. Seperti biasa, Alibaba bertugas mencari kayu bakar sementara Morgiana yang membangun tenda.

“Dapat banyak, ya?” tanya Morgiana saat Alibaba kembali dengan setumpuk kayu bakar di tangan.

“Yang penting cukup untuk malam ini,” balas Alibaba sambil meletakkan kayu bakar itu di antara batu-batu yang telah disusun Morgiana. “Baiklah, sekarang apinya.”

Lagi-lagi dengan menggunakan kekuatan Amon.

Morgiana tersenyum kecil sambil kembali memeluk lututnya. “Kadang aku rindu Sindria.”

“Ya. Aku juga.”

“Rasanya menyenangkan ya, berada di sana.”

“Bersamamu juga menyenangkan, Morgiana.”

Morgiana mengerjap, lagi, untuk yang kesekian kalinya.


	18. "I won't let you walk out of my life once more...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Magi (c) Shinobu Ohtaka  
> yume no doa (c) reynyah  
> Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang Rey dapatkan dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

“Y-ya...” Morgiana memalingkan wajahnya yang entah mengapa terasa menghangat. “Bersama Alibaba-san juga selalu menyenangkan.

Alibaba tersenyum tipis. “Morgiana, aku menyukaimu.”

Jantung Morgiana berdebar-debar mendengar tiga kata sederhana yang keluar dari mulut Alibaba itu. “A-aku juga menyukai Alibaba-san.”

“Bukan sekedar menyukai,” lanjut Alibaba sambil menundukkan kepalanya. “Aku... benar-benar menyayangimu, Morgiana.”

Morgiana kembali menatap lawan bicaranya, kali ini dengan tatapan heran—tentu saja masih dengan semburat merah di pipinya. “Lalu... kenapa?”

“Aku sudah kehilanganmu satu kali, saat Hakuryuu lebih dulu menyatakan perasaannya padamu.” Alibaba menghela napas. “Aku tidak ingin melakukannya lagi.”

“Lagi?”

“Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi dari hidupku lagi, walau itu hanya satu kali.”


	19. be a part in your life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Magi (c) Shinobu Ohtaka  
> yume no doa (c) reynyah  
> Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang Rey dapatkan dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

Morgiana masih merasakan hangat pada pipinya pagi ini saat ia baru saja bangun.

Aneh. Morgiana tahu benar dirinya bukan gadis yang mudah tersentuh—orang-orang bahkan cenderung menyebutnya dingin, tetapi kata-kata Alibaba tadi malam benar-benar membuatnya merasa dihargai. Lebih lagi, benar-benar membuatnya merasa dihargai sebagai seorang perempuan, perempuan yang seutuhnya.

Morgiana merangkak keluar dari tenda dan melihat Alibaba tengah mengutak-atik sesuatu di atas api unggun. “Alibaba-san?” panggilnya tanpa sadar.

“Ah, Morgiana?” Alibaba menolehkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum lebar. “Selamat pagi.”

“Selamat pagi.” Morgiana membalas sambil berusaha keluar dari tenda. “Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?”

“Membuat sarapan,” jawab Alibaba santai. Pemuda itu menyerahkan sehelai daun yang agak lebar pada Morgiana seraya bertanya, “Mau?”

Morgiana mengambil daun dengan beberapa potong daging ikan tersebut dari tangan Alibaba sambil membalas, “Terima kasih.”

_Karena telah menjadikanku bagian dari hidupmu._


	20. replace the gold medals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Magi (c) Shinobu Ohtaka  
> yume no doa (c) reynyah  
> Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang Rey dapatkan dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

Kedua manusia berbeda warna rambut itu kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Keduanya berjalan bersama melewati berbagai lembah, gunung, hutan, danau, dan yang lainnya hingga tanpa disengaja—tidak ada di dalam daftar rencana mereka—mereka tiba di sebuah pantai. Pantai lepas kosong dengan angin sepoi-sepoi yang kelewat memanjakan.

Morgiana tidak ingin beranjak dari sana, walau ia tahu ia harus.

“Alibaba-san harus diberi hadiah karena telah membawaku—kita, maksudnya—ke tempat seindah ini.”

Alibaba tersenyum melihat wajah riang Morgiana. “Memangnya kau mau memberiku apa?”

“Tadinya sebuah medali, tetapi—“

“Tidak perlu,” potong Alibaba sambil perlahan berjalan menghampiri gadis bermata cekung itu. “Keberadaanmu bersamaku di sini, Morgiana, jauh lebih berharga daripada sebuah medali emas sekalipun.”

Morgiana tidak dapat menahan semburat merah muncul pada wajahnya.


	21. persuade the fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Magi (c) Shinobu Ohtaka  
> yume no doa (c) reynyah  
> Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang Rey dapatkan dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

“Morgiana, aku tahu mungkin kita hanya ditakdirkan sebatas ini—aku pemegang wadah logam dan kau adalah wadah pelayanku, tetapi... entahlah, aku ingin lebih dari sekedar pemegang wadah raja dan pelayan.”

Morgiana mengangguk tanda menyimak.

“Di mataku, Morgiana, kau bukan lagi seorang pelayan yang harus melayani rajanya ataupun seorang budak yang harus melayani tuannya.”

Morgiana harus setuju dengan pendapat ini. Alibaba telah membebaskannya, berarti Morgiana telah menjadi seseorang yang merdeka, benar atau benar?

Alibaba menghela napas panjang. Agak sulit mengatakan kalimat yang satu ini, baginya. “Di mataku, kau adalah seorang perempuan yang ingin kuperjuangkan dan kulindungi hingga akhir hayat.”

Alibaba harus memaafkan ketidakpekaan Morgiana, sebab gadis itu tidak mengerti.

“Morgiana...” Alibaba sadar ia sudah menginjak usia dewasa. “Maukah kau menikah denganku?”


	22. roll over the memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Magi (c) Shinobu Ohtaka  
> yume no doa (c) reynyah  
> Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang Rey dapatkan dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

Alibaba mendadak ingat dengan kepolosannya beberapa tahun silam.

Ia ingat berpapasan dengan Morgiana di Pasar Qishan—saat itu Aladdin masih bersamanya. Gadis itu, masih dengan statusnya sebagai budak, tengah membawa satu gros buah jeruk di atas kepalanya. Tidak sengaja bertabrakan dengan Aladdin, gadis itu beserta seluruh jeruk yang ia bawa pun jatuh.

Alibaba tidak begitu ingat persis kejadiannya, tetapi ia dapat mengingat jelas wajah Morgiana yang manis dan tabiatnya yang tidak banyak bicara.

Tanggapan pertama Alibaba mengenai Morgiana? Manis.

Detik berikutnya setelah Alibaba menawarkan pertolongan untuk gadis itu—yang dengan kecepatan super telah selesai mengumpulkan seluruh jeruknya kembali—tanggapan Alibaba mengenai Morgiana berubah.

Morgiana, dengan wajah jangan-ganggu-aku-dan-tidak-usah-bantu-aku yang mengintimidasi itu, membuat Alibaba berpikir ulang.

Tanggapan kedua Alibaba mengenai Morgiana? Tidak manis.


	23. little time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Magi (c) Shinobu Ohtaka  
> yume no doa (c) reynyah  
> Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang Rey dapatkan dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

Morgiana terlalu terkejut dengan lamaran yang tiba-tiba itu—sialnya, ia telah mengalami hal yang sama dua kali dan masih tidak dapat menjawab. Ia... ia tahu benar perasaannya berpihak pada Alibaba—itulah yang membuatnya menolak Hakuryuu dulu—tetapi... mengapa dilamar terdengar menyeramkan? Mengapa ia ingin menolak permintaan itu? Akan tetapi, mengapa ia juga ingin menerima permintaan itu?

Alibaba sendiri berkata ia tidak perlu memikirkannya cepat-cepat, tetapi Morgiana tidak bisa seperti itu. Baginya, selama apapun waktu yang Alibaba berikan, ia akan tetap merasa bahwa waktunya sempit. Sangat sempit.

Setidaknya bagi Morgiana, terus-menerus bepergian bersama Alibaba saat ia belum menjawab permintaan itu membuat seolah waktunya sempit.

Baiklah, jadi Morgiana harus bagaimana? Memasang topeng tidak tahu apa-apa atau berusaha menghindari pemuda itu sebisa mungkin?

_Ah, tidak._


	24. peaceful rest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Magi (c) Shinobu Ohtaka  
> yume no doa (c) reynyah  
> Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang Rey dapatkan dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

Morgiana yakin otaknya terlalu lelah berpikir. Terutama, memikirkan bagaimana cara menjawab permintaan Alibaba dengan tepat sebab gadis ini pribadi belum pernah memikirkan pernikahan—apalagi memikirkan calonnya.

Baiklah, waktunya mengaku.

Morgiana menyukai Alibaba, _sangat_. Ia jatuh cinta pada keberanian pemuda itu saat Alibaba menyelamatkannya sebelum ia dilahap oleh makhluk buas berkedok tumbuhan raksasa yang hobi mengonsumsi daging. Ia jatuh cinta pada kebaikan hati pemuda itu saat Alibaba memerdekakan seluruh budak di Qishan, beserta dirinya. Ia jatuh cinta pada sosok kharismatik pemuda itu saat Alibaba berpidato di depan rakyat Balbadd. Harus Morgiana akui, walau kekanakan, Alibaba memiliki sesuatu yang tidak dimiliki manusia dewasa lainnya, meski Morgiana tidak tahu apa.

Baiklah, otaknya lagi-lagi terlalu banyak berpikir. Saatnya istirahat.


	25. sing the old song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Magi (c) Shinobu Ohtaka  
> yume no doa (c) reynyah  
> Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang Rey dapatkan dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

Baru kali ini Morgiana mendengar Alibaba mendendangkan suatu nada. Nada itu terdengar familiar, tetapi Morgiana tidak tahu persis apa yang sedang Alibaba senandungkan. Mungkin... gadis itu harus bertanya.

“Alibaba-san, lagu apa yang sedang kau nyanyikan?” tanya Morgiana sambil berjongkok di samping pemuda yang sedang asyik membuat rangkaian bunga itu.

“Lagu—oh.” Alibaba tersenyum sambil memetik setangkai bunga lalu merangkaikan bunga tersebut pada rangkaiannya yang sudah hampir jadi. “Itu lagu tidur yang selalu dinyanyikan ibuku dulu.”

Morgiana tersenyum. “Kau tampaknya sangat menyayangi ibumu, ya.”

Alibaba terkekeh. “Karena hanya dia keluargaku yang sesungguhnya.” Alibaba kembali bersenandung saat ia meletakkan mahkota bunga tersebut di atas kepala Morgiana. “Bagaimana? Suka?”

Morgiana tersenyum tipis sambil mengangguk—lagi-lagi, dengan wajah merona.


	26. hanami

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Magi (c) Shinobu Ohtaka  
> yume no doa (c) reynyah  
> Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang Rey dapatkan dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

“Kenakan mahkota itu terus sambil kita berjalan, ya,” pesan Alibaba saat mereka hendak melanjutkan perjalanan mereka lagi. “Setelah ini, kita akan menemukan tempat yang bagus untuk makan.”

Morgiana hanya menurut—memangnya apalagi yang dapat gadis itu lakukan?

Setelah berjalan selama beberapa jam, Alibaba dan Morgiana akhirnya tiba di sebuah hutan penuh pohon sakura. Ya, hanya ada pohon-pohon sakura yang tengah bermekaran di sana, tidak ada pohon lain.

“Kau masih membawa bekal kita, 'kan?” tanya Alibaba yang disambut dengan anggukan bingung Morgiana. “Susun makanan itu setelah aku menggelar tikarnya, ya.”

Morgiana, lagi-lagi, hanya menurut.

Selesai Alibaba menggelar kain yang ia anggap sebagai tikar, Morgiana menyusun makanan persediaan mereka—dua botol air mineral serta dua ekor ikan panggang. Selesai dengan itu semua, Morgiana hanya duduk sembari menunggu Alibaba berkata lagi.

“Kenapa kau tidak makan?” tanya Alibaba heran.

Morgiana tersenyum kecil lalu memotong sedikit ikan panggan tersebut dan melahapnya. Pikirannya masih kalut dengan segala hal mengenai pernikahan—ya, segala hal mengenai menerima atau menolak pinangan Alibaba.

“Makan di bawah naungan pohon sakura.” Tiba-tiba Alibaba mengucap. “Ini disebut _hanami_.”

Morgiana akan ingat.


	27. like an art of piece

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Magi (c) Shinobu Ohtaka  
> yume no doa (c) reynyah  
> Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang Rey dapatkan dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

Di tengah perjalanan, Morgiana menemukan sesuatu yang berkilauan terselip di antara semak.

“Alibaba-san, apa ini?” tanya gadis itu sambil memungut benda tersebut—yang rupanya adalah sebuah cermin retak.

Alibaba mendekati Morgiana sambil menyipitkan matanya. “Ini sebuah cermin,” jawabnya setelah menelaah cermin dalam genggaman Morgiana itu sejenak. “Sayang sudah retak, ya.”

Morgiana diam sejenak sambil memerhatikan refleksinya yang berjumlah sesuai dengan jumlah retakan pada cermin tersebut. “Kalau sudah retak, bayanganku jadi banyak, ya...”

Alibaba kembali menoleh. “Yah, sesuatu yang retak ataupun pecah tidak dapat kembali menjadi satu, Morgiana. Itu sebabnya aku menjaga hatiku agar tetap menyayangimu, dan hanya kau.”

Morgiana kembali merasakan panas pada wajahnya. “Ano... Alibaba-san.”

“Ya?”

Ia tidak bisa terus-menerus membiarkan Alibaba menunggu. Ini sudah tiga hari sejak permintaan itu diajukan dan Morgiana bahkan tidak menyinggungnya barang satu kalipun. “Aku... sudah memutuskan.”

Tentu saja Alibaba tahu apa yang dimaksud Morgiana. “Dan jawabannya?”

“A-aku menerimamu.”


	28. be your bride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Magi (c) Shinobu Ohtaka  
> yume no doa (c) reynyah  
> Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang Rey dapatkan dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

Mereka kembali ke Sindria setelah bepergian selama berbulan-bulan. Setelah sekian lama, Alibaba akhirnya berhasil mewujudkan salah satu impiannya, yaitu mengelilingi dunia bersama orang yang ia sayangi.

Pemuda itu kemudian mengumumkan pernikahannya dengan Morgiana kepada seluruh kenalannya. Sinbad, Jafar, Masrur, para jenderal yang lain, Olba, Toto, kedua kakaknya di Toran, bahkan Kougyoku yang saat itu sedang berada di Kekaisaran Kou.

Ketika hari bahagianya tiba, ia sungguh tidak menyangka Aladdin yang telah hilang selama berbulan-bulan tanpa kabar hadir pada pernikahannya.

Dan satu lagi, Morgiana tampak amat sangat cantik dalam gaun putih tulang elegan itu sampai-sampai Alibaba nyaris tidak mengenali calon istrinya sendiri.

 _Tunggu_ , batinnya sambil mengerutkan dahi. _Ini hanya perasaanku saja atau Morgiana memang memakai pakaian yang sama dengan apa yang kulihat di mimpi?_

Masa bodoh dengan itu, yang penting keduanya berkata “ya” , bukan?


	29. single kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Magi (c) Shinobu Ohtaka  
> yume no doa (c) reynyah  
> Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang Rey dapatkan dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

Alibaba menarik Morgiana duduk di sampingnya saat istana sedang sepi. Morgiana—yang telah berganti status menjadi istrinya tetapi masih saja pemalu—hanya menurut, seperti yang biasa dan selalu ia lakukan sejak dulu; menurut pada Alibaba.

“Baiklah, Morgiana, ini mungkin akan sedikit aneh.” Alibaba mengucap ragu sambil mengelus pelan kepala merah Morgiana. “Juga... sedikit canggung.”

Morgiana mengalihkan pandang. Ia tidak sanggup memandang Alibaba, wajahnya sudah terlalu merah. “Y-ya... a-aku tahu...”

“Karena kita tidak berhasil melakukannya saat resepsi, mungkin kita bisa melakukannya sekarang.” Alibaba tersenyum, senyum yang selalu membuat Morgiana merasa tenang. “Maksudku, sekarang kan, tidak banyak orang yang melihat.”

Morgiana tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan. “Ya...”

Hening sejenak saat Alibaba memperkecil jarak antara wajahnya dan wajah Morgiana.

“Morgiana, wajahmu itu—“

 _Chu_.


	30. a wish upon a star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Magi (c) Shinobu Ohtaka  
> yume no doa (c) reynyah  
> Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang Rey dapatkan dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

Morgiana terbangun pada malam hari, entah mengapa matanya mendadak terbuka. Ia kemudian menekan tangannya pada kasur, berusaha mengangkat badannya untuk duduk. Ia menoleh dan bibirnya membentuk senyum ketika melihat Alibaba ada di sampingnya, tidur pulas seperti bayi.

Perlahan Morgiana mengangkat tangannya lalu mengelus pelan rambut pirang laki-laki yang kini adalah suaminya itu—dia bahkan masih geli menyebutnya. Sentuhan pelan Morgiana rupanya berhasil membuat kelopak mata Alibaba terbuka, ikut bangun rupanya.

“Apa yang kau lakukan?” tanya Alibaba dengan wajah mengantuk. “Belum pagi, 'kan?”

Morgiana tersenyum lalu menggeleng. “Tidur saja lagi.”

Alibaba mengerutkan dahi lalu berusaha bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, hendak duduk. “Apa ada masalah?”

Morgiana kembali menggeleng. “Semuanya baik-baik saja.”

Alibaba masih belum memercayai perkataan Morgiana. Pria itu menolehkan kepala, membuat matanya seketika disergap oleh pemandangan langit berbintang yang jarang sekali ia lihat sebelumnya.

“Begitu, jadi kau melihat bintang.” Alibaba memperbaiki posisi duduknya. “Apa yang kau harapkan pada bintang?”

Morgiana menoleh. “Memangnya bisa berharap pada bintang?”

“Tentu saja.”

Morgiana memejamkan mata lalu merapal doanya dalam hati, diikuti oleh Alibaba. Begitu selesai, keduanya saling mengangkat kepala, menatap satu sama lain, lalu mengulas senyum.

“Kau pasti mengharapkan apa yang kuharapkan.”

Morgiana mengangkat bahu. “Memangnya apalagi yang harus kuharapkan, Alibaba-kun?”

_Aku ingin bersamamu. Selamanya._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dan akhirnya selesai jugaaa X'D *tebar confetti* *pasang banner* /g
> 
> Rey baru merasakan perjuangan bikin 30 drabble dengan tema yang berbeda-beda dalam satu fanfiksi, ternyata berat juga X'D meski drabble, tapi memikirkan ide cerita dan hubungannya dengan alur (karena Rey mau alurnya nyatu) itu ternyata berat~ *nangis haru* /5
> 
> Okee, mungkin itu aja dulu dari Rey. Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak~ :3


End file.
